


Off Limits

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some conversations are better left off limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully some day I'll finish the story that expands on this little snippet

"Carter, how come we never go to planets with beaches as far as the eye can see and scantily clad natives?" the colonel asked, wringing rain from his hat.

"Well, there was P3X-62-"

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, waving his hands at her in the universal sign to stop.

"Yeah, I thought we agreed to never mention that ever again," Daniel muttered in agreement.

Sam smiled brightly at them. "I don't know, I kind of liked that planet."

"That is because you were not required to remove your clothing and participate in the traditional business dance," Teal'c said flatly.

"See, now you're talking about it," the colonel yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Sam snickered as he pushed past her. She couldn't see his eyes through his dark glasses but she was sure he was glaring at her.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Major."

"Yes, sir," she said with a stifled giggle.


End file.
